


Purifying

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/M, Female Protagonist, Penance - Freeform, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't quite understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purifying

She loves him, but does not yet understand. She apologizes when she is rough, when she is angry, not realizing what pain dealt by his siha means to him.

In his life he has sinned greatly, has put aside his very soul. There is no greater horror than that. Every pain, every bit of roughness, cleanses that sin. Every injury is a purification, making him Whole again.

His siha doesn't quite realize this, yet. He still sees faint discomfort in her eyes as he gasps, and confusion when he reassures her. If only he could explain his joy, his gratitude.


End file.
